


Once Upon a Winter's Evening

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps I was not meant for love in this life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Winter's Evening

**O** ver time, I’ve come to accept a truth: I will probably

 **N** ever find the other half of my heart.

 **C** rushing depression, when another relationship

 **E** ventually falls apart, has broken those parts of me that should have been

 

 **U** nbreakable: my spirit, my strength, my will.

 **P** erhaps I was not meant for love in this life?

 **O** r maybe I just have unrealistic expectations of what love should be?

 **N** othing is clear to me anymore, except the fact that I’m

 

 **A** lone.

 

 **W** hat is so maddening about all of this

 **I** s that I don’t know how to be _not alone._

 **N** o instructions exist on how to become lovable, since I’m apparently not.

 **T** here’s no credible way of discerning whether I’m about to share

 **E** verything I am and ever will be with a complete jerk, who will eventually

 **R** eveal that his love for himself exceeded his love for _me._

 **S** uch has been my experience so far, but still I keep searching...

 

 **E** very morning I think things will be different. Perhaps today I will be

 **V** ictorious, and finally end my heart’s no-win season of losses.

 **E** very evening I return home, defeated, to a quiet, empty house with

 **N** othing to do but spend the hours before bedtime wondering what

 **I** n the hell is wrong with me.

 **N** o one should be alone in the winter, since the best thing about being cold is

 **G** iving warmth to someone else.


End file.
